Lycanthropes
Lycanthropes (人狼, Jinrō) are a race of supernatural humanoids, known for their ability to transform into animal-like creatures and carnivorous appetite. Lycanthropes are human beings afflicted by a supernatural virus. This allows them to take on the power and appearance of a specific species of animal.These creatures are magical in nature, their origin shrouded in mystery, and have been known to attack anything they deem as threats, holding a special rivalry with the Vampires, which has ultimately lead to the decrease in both species, as they are actively hunted by both humans and other humanoids. Contrary to most rumors, Lycanthropes are capable of transforming at any time and are not affected by the presence of silver. The moon is often referred to as the higher power, Luna (ルナ, Runa), denoted with female pronouns, is a source of power for these creatures and is the key to their incredible biology and what makes them so powerful. It is known that Lycans are capable of breeding with other species as well as being artificially created, however it often weakens their power, making them more of a hybrid than a true Lycan. History Little is known about the origin of Lycanthropes. It is something shrouded in mystery and subject of speculation for many scientists. What has been discovered, shows that Lycans have existed through the primal ages, predating the dawn of magic. accredited as one of the first races beyond the Elder Species that were shown to possess supernatural prowess along with their destined enemies, Vampires. Lycans have always roamed in packs and lived a nomadic lifestyle and thus have survived centuries, through incredible wars and tragedy including the Dragon Civil War. They were a predominant race over humans, not targeting the later as an explicit food source but as a lesser species, until the entry of the x000's in which human society began to catch up and evolving, due to their usage of magic and weaponry, not to mention the biological evolution of certain humans such as the Plainswalkers. It was this time period that has lead to the gradual decrease of Lycanthropes as they were hunted by other quasi-human races due to their strength and feral nature. Lycans began to hide within society, breeding with other humanoids or staying true to their nomadic nature, living in isolated, wild areas and sticking with their own kind to stay alive, though to this days they are often hunted or sold by poachers. Culture and Behavior The behavior and culture of Lycanthropes is quite primal in comparison to humans. They are quite reliant on their instincts as well as their emotions, as opposed to logic or reason. Due to being hunted by most species, Lycans that live in packs are quite hostile to any others beyond their own kind but occasionally have been known to trust other races, sans Vampires and even mate with other humanoids. Most Lycans worship the moon as the source of their power, referring to it as their goddess Luna (ルナ, Runa). It is known that the majority of their worship is just believing it to be a source of power and a source of prayer, delivering them their strength. Lycans also seem to have some sense of humanity and reserve their human form for the majority activities such as starting fires, sewing and creating the basic shelters they need, while their lupine one is used for hunting and fighting, making use of the biology that comes with their form. Lycans have a language of their own, known as Wolvern (狼の舌, Okami no Shita) meaning "Wolf's Tongue" in the common language of Earthland, it has been described by humans as mixture of guttural noises and a harsh collection of sounds. The Lycans who have hidden in human society are what one would consider human in term of behavior, masquerading themselves perfectly within society, most even forsake using their natural powers and try to lead as "normal" lives as can be, including marrying and starting families with humans, which is the primary source of half-blooded Lycans. In fact, it is presumed that 3% of Fiore's population is either full or half-blooded lycan. Physiology Powers and Abilities Supernatural Biology: * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Speed: * Enhanced Reflexes: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Stamina: * Enhanced Senses: * Accelerated Metabolism: ** Advanced Healing: ** Extended Lifespan: * Enhanced Jaw Strength: Shapeshifting Lycanthropes are renowned for their latent ability to transform into wolf-like beasts with incredible physical prowess and intelligence as opposed wolves. The Shapeshifting ability is generally something that is gained in their younger years, generally occurring during the pre-pubescent years, however, some have had their first shift up to the age 18, however, after puberty is complete, a Lycan seems to have missed their opportunity to transform. For the first few of times, shapeshifting is extremely painful and mortifying for young Lycans but as time passes by, their body adapts and the pain of transformation is drastically reduced and they are capable of mastering it to a degree where shifting is as natural to them as drawing a breath. It has been noted that Lycan hybrids have shown the capability to transform, though it is significantly more strenuous and painful and only half-breeds have been noted for this ability. When in their wolfish form, Lycans possess advanced physiology, similar to that of their humanoid form, but adapted to fit their transformed body. Generally, a Lycan's fur and eye color is that of their human form, though in a more natural, muted color palette, mimicking actual wolves. In this form they are mainly carnivores and can feed on humanoids, however, they dislike the taste of human flesh, preferring instead large wildlife like elk and moose, along with plant materials such as berries and herbs. Their bodies itself are highly reminiscent of a wolf, but with more humanesque arms and legs, having better grip with their clawed hands and legs adapted to allow them to walk bipedally for short stretches of time, though the prefer traveling on four legs. Their physical abilities in this often mimic their human body, however, are all increased to a certain degree, even beyond that of what their baseline humanoid form's physiology, making their traits in wolf form unique to them alone. Additionally, with some amount of practice and skill, a Lycan is capable of transforming parts of their body, allowing them to access certain attributes of their wolf form while still wearing a mostly human skin, most notably their claws. Moon Siphon Moon Siphon (月光吸収, Gekkō Kyūshū) is a passive ability of Lycans linked to their connection with the moon and its energy...